


Stay

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Inspired by Stay by FGL, Karaoke, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley sings after a breakup with Peter. Peter hears him sing. Harley and Peter both thinking about the incident of the breakup.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 36





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my planned list for a while so sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Listen to the song Stay for more context. 
> 
> Italics are the lyrics.

Harley got up on stage. MJ and Harry had dragged him out to karaoke night so he would not sulk at home. When he was asked to sing by his friends, he decided to choose one song he hadn’t heard in a while. It felt like a plea but he needed it. Even if the person the song was for would not be hearing the song. He looked at the crowd before he grabbed the mic as the music began. 

_ I'd sell my soul just to see your face _

_ And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain _

_ In these times I need a saving grace _

_ But time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith _

Peter was walking out the door on their relationship. It had been fighting the last few months and Harley blamed himself. Peter was the person he went to for everything so Peter leaving was hurting. This last fight had hurt the worse for both of them. Peter had told Harley to choose and Harley said he couldn’t. He was not leaving a friendship just because of his boyfriend. Peter was annoyed as he left. He was alone when Peter walked out the door on them. 

_ But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? _

_ I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away _

_ (I should have took the time to tell you) _

_ And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day _

_ Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? _

_ (I can't go another day without you) _

_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? _

_ (Girl you gotta know I love you) _

When they had first met it was a blissful year. Harley and Peter did everything together. They were the cutest together according to MJ and Ned. The fighting didn’t happen until Harry and Harley meet at a conference and hit it off as just friends. Harley didn’t know Peter and Harry had a past. Peter never mentioned the ex-friend. So when Peter found out about the friendship and was mad, Harley didn’t understand. The fighting began with Peter claiming Harley was cheating on his boyfriend. Harley could not believe what he was hearing. After that Peter kept finding faults in his boyfriend. It didn’t help that Harley knew that Peter was getting into fights. He would always come home with bruises. Harley said nothing though as he was trying to respect his love. He couldn’t lose Peter to something silly as a misunderstanding but Peter seemed to focuses on proving that he was right to pay attention to what he said. Harley tried to keep distance from his friend so Peter wouldn’t leave. It didn’t work though.

_ My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black _

_ (I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone) _

_ Without your touch I'm not gonna last _

_ (I know you know that I need ya just to carry on) _

_ It feels like my walls are caving in _

_ (You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on) _

_ And I'll do anything to have you here again _

Harley had spent a night pouring out his soul to Peter. He had taken him for a special dinner. The night they enjoyed each other’s presence as they left their problems aside. Peter didn’t start a fight or nothing. He was focused on Harley. That night he told Harley he was Spider-Man and Harley excepted that about his boyfriend. He was open to the idea that his boyfriend was a hero. Was he nervous? Of course but at least he knew why his boyfriend was getting hurt and that he was being watched by his mentor who was a friend to Harley. The next night was not expected for the couple. Neither of them realized that it was going to happen. Peter had started ranting about Harley having lunch with Harry. When he ended with a declaration of Harley making a choice, Harley put his foot down and Peter walked out on his boyfriend. Something the young hero regretted the next morning when he woke up at his aunt’s house. Peter wanted to make up, but Tony stopped him. 

_ But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? _

_ I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away _

_ (I should have took the time to tell you) _

_ And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day _

_ Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? _

_ (I can't go another day without you) _

Peter was there at the club that night. He had got there just as Harley began to sing. The words hit him hard. He had called Harry two days after the incident to give him a piece of his mind. Harry just listen and then pointed out that he was the one to leave Harley. Peter had threatened to hurt the other boy which caused him to remind Peter that he was just being honest with an old friend who he cared about. After Peter finished his rant, Harry talked about everything and some of his regrets including what happens between him and Peter. Harry even admitted to having a crush on Peter at one time but seeing how happy Peter was with Harley made him realized that he would have never had a chance. Peter realized he had screwed up his relationship over nothing. Peter cried as Harry asked to meet up and then proceeded to calm his friend when he got to Peter’s. Harry told Peter that he had a plan to help him but Peter was going need to get help for whatever caused him to be so controlling. After therapy sessions, Peter realized he was pushing his boyfriend away by being too control which was only caused by him being scared to lose Harley. He worked on getting better for himself. Peter figured he lost his boyfriend due to his actions. He didn’t realize that Harley was missing him too.

_ Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long _

_ And I can't stand to be alone _

_ Please know this is not your fault _

Both boys had almost texted the other. Tony kept them away from each other in the lab, but he also tried interfering out of the lab scared that Peter or Harley would try to reignite something when they both were still a mess from the breakup. Peter told Tony, a week after his first therapy session that he was talking with a therapist about his relationship with Harley. Tony felt bad for keeping the boys apart but when he heard about Peter’s progress he figured it was for the best until he got a call from a certain Osborn asking for both boys to be off on a Friday. After explaining Peter’s progress and how lonely and hurt Harley was, Tony agreed on the condition that if they got together that he was to be notified. He missed having both boys in the lab together. It wasn’t as fun with just one of his pseudo-sons. 

_ And all I want _

Harley was singing with so much passion that Peter felt guilty. He had hoped that Harley had moved on but instead his boyfriend was right here in this place singing about their relationship that had gone wrong because of Peter. 

_ Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay _

_ There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday _

Their friends saw Peter standing there as if he was going to leave. Harry finally got up and dragged the other boy to right next to their table. He sat him down figuring he would get the two to talk when Harley was done singing the song. Harley didn’t even notice Peter was there as he sang the last lines.

_ And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day _

_ Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? _

_ (I can't go another day without you) _

_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? _

_ (Girl you gotta know I love you) _

_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? _

_ (I can't go another day without you) _

Peter remembers their first date. It was a picnic which ended with their first kiss and a promise of a second date. Harley had told him that he liked to play guitar so Peter asked him to play for him. It was a few days later when Harley played a song for Peter. Harley would sing from time to time. One time he heard him sing about boot and the next time it was about trucks. He had heard the song Harley was singing at the karaoke night once. It was just a few lines. Peter had said he would always stay with him. He had lied that night and broke his word.

_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? _

Harley got off the stage and felt his phone ping. It was from Peter. Harley read the text before he looked around for the smaller boy. When their eyes meet Peter got up and they ran to each other. Peter kissed Harley and muttered apologizes. Their friends sighed as they didn’t have to deal with their friends being so upset anymore. Peter and Harley left that night with a promise that they would stay together because being apart hurt more than anything they could imagine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join the parkner server for fic updates, stay for the friends: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
